New Family and New Powers
by MiSs TiNk PiXiE
Summary: Girl!HP. Pairings:Shadow Snape & Theodore Nott Potter isn't Shadow's real father. James had taken her and her mother away from his rival at school but not on his own accord. Twins&CH&BW side with Shadow and starts a 4 side of the war. Bashing RW&HG
1. Chapter 1

On July 31, 1980, Lily Potter gave birth to a baby girl she and her husband James named Rose Lillian Potter. One year later, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, destroyed the little family - except he couldn't kill Shadow. She was left with a thin, lightning-shaped scar at the base of her throat, but was otherwise unharmed. Albus Dumbledore delivered her to the doorstep of her only remaining relatives, the Dursleys, where she lived with her Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Violet for ten years in ignorance of her true wizarding heritage. Albus only left a letter telling them that Shadows family was killed and told them to raise the little girl as they seen fit. If they wanted to abuse her then he was going to let them.

What know one knew except James Potter was that Rose wasn't his daughter, and her real name was Shadow Lillian Rose Potter-Snape. She was the daughter to his school enemy and Lily was his school enemies wife. Dumbledore had made James take Lily and Shadow away from the person because he was/is a Death Eater. They had modified Lilys memories making her think that she had married James and that Shadow was James' daughter. They had also modified Lilys husbands memories having him think that he had never married anyone or had a child.

James didn't want or like doing it but he was made to do it because if he didn't then Albus Dumbledore would have killed him. He was put under a charm so he wouldn't be able to tell anyone about it but that didn't mean that he couldn't write a letter which he did. He wrote two letters and asked Gringotts to deliever them on July 31, 1996 if he was dead.

A week before James and Lily had died, Lily had remembered what had happened and who Rose's really father was. She also wrote two letters and gave them to Gringotts with the same intructions as James did. She had also given them a trunk that had many different compartments init that was to go to Shadow/Rose. Lily had filled the trunk with books about Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Potions, CoMC, Astrology, and Astronomy. She also put some of Shadow/Rose's stuffed animals, a stag, a dog, a wolf, and 2 black panthers in the trunk. One of the panthers had green eyes while the other had black eyes. She also threw in her journels that she had wrote in while at Hogwarts.

It was the hottest day in July, at Number 4 Privte Drive Surrey. Everyone, except one person, was inside. Their was a 15 soon to be 16 year old girl outside working in the garden. She as wearing a pair of jean pants that one of her friends had gotten for her christmas last year with a black tanktop with a button up shirt over it. From being outside for hours during the week she had a sunburn. She also had some bruises on her arms from where her Unlce had grabbed her arm to throw her in her room when she got back from the Train Station where her _'Family'_ had picked her up at the end of school.

Rose wipped her forehead as she sat back on her heels and looked at the garden in front of her. She just finished weeding the garden. It had taken her most of the day to do it but didn't care. She loved being outside plus it meant that she didn't have to be inside with her _'relatives'._ It was the weekend so everyone was at home, even Dudley since it was too hott for him to go outside, well thats what his parents had told him.

"Girl get in here. NOW." her uncle yelled.

Rose rolled her eyes as she stood up and wipped her hands off. She walked toward the door when it was jerked open. Standing in the door way was her unlce and his face was red. She knew that he was mad about somthing but wasn't sure what it was.

"Yes Unlce?" she asked as she stood in front of him.

"Get inside." he snapped as he grabbed her arms and pulled her into the house.

She winced when he had grabbed her arm and pulled her in the house. She knew he was going to do something but wasn't sure what yet.

"What do you think you were doing scarind Dudley earlier?" he asked her.

"I didn't do anything." she said even though she knew that no one was going to believe her.

"Don't lie to me. He said you were going to do that _freaky_ stuff to him if he didn't get out of your way." Vernon said as he squeezed her arm tighter.

She knew he was leaving bruises on her arm but she was to scared to do anything to stop him. "I d..didn't do any..anything. I swear."

"DON'T LIE." he roared as he backhanded her face.

Rose fell to the ground when her Unlce backhanded her. She put her hand on her face as she tried to stand back up, but fell when her Unlce kicked her in the stomach. She curled her self into a ball to make a smaller target from her unlce as he continuted to kick her. She heard a few ribs snap after the last kick.

Her unlce grab her by the hair and dragged her so she was standing up with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She was having problems breathing but couldn't do anything about it until she could get to her room and send a letter to someone to get help. Her unlce held onto her hair as he walked her up to her bedroom and threw her on the bed.

"Your going to get exactly what you deserve." he said as he tied her hands up to the head board.

Her face drained of all color that she had when he tied her hand up to the head board. She knew what was going to happen. He had done this to her when she was younger but it had stopped when she got her first Hogwarts letter. She shook her head fercley hoping nothing would happen but knowing nothing was going to stop her uncle from rapping her.

Vernon seen the color drain out of Rose's face and then backhanded her again when she started to shake her head. He ripped off Rose's pants and shrit.

When Rose felt her shirt and pants being ripped off she retreated to the back of her mind. She learned to do this when she was younger so she would feel or hear what her uncle was doing or saying to her. She rembered the first time her Uncle had ever raped her. She was 5 at the time and it was on her brithday. Her Unlce had told her that he had a suprise for her and if she wanted it she had to go up to his room.

After what felt like hours she relized that she had passed out and her hands weren't tied up any more. She glanced down at her body and noticed that she had more cuts and bruise then she did before and her sheets where red from blood.

She stood up with a sheet and wrapped it around her. When that was done she glanced at the clock and seen that it was 11:45 pm and in 15 minutes she would turn 16. She walked over to her trunk and took out some clothes and dressed quickly. She would take a shower in the morning when no one was around. After she finished getting dressed she walked over to her desk and pulled a piece of parchament and a quill out.

_**Dear Professor Snape,**_

_**I know that this is a suprise to hear from me but please read this letter before throwing it out or burning it.**_

_**I want to applogize for going into your pensive. I thought I could find whatever the headmaster was keeping from me since it looked like his pensive. I hated what I had seen my father and Sirius do to you. I know what it is like to be bullied since I have been bullied since I been bullied by everyone in the muggle school I went to. Not many people know of my childhood since I don't like talking about it. I haven't told anyone about what I seen in the pensive except for confronting Sirius and Remus about it. I yelled at them also.**_

_**I also want to appologize from what my father and Sirius did to you. No one deserves what they had put you through.**_

_**Anyways their are other things that I need to talk to you about but I don't want to say it in this letter. I was hoping you could meet me at the park that is just down the road from my house tomorrow. I've tried to tell the headmaster and he said it was for my protection to stay at my Aunt's house. I'm safe from Tom Riddle but not from my Unlce and cousin.**_

_**Please meet me at the park and could you tell Remus if he wishes to come with you he can. Maybe he could help me also.**_

_**Also is their any books that will help me with Occlemency that I could read? If their is can you bring them with you please.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Rose Potter.**_

When Rose finished writing her letter she looked out the window to see a few owls coming towards it. She got up and opened the window just in time to as 7 owls flew in. She seen Hedwig, Pig (Rons owl), 2 school owls, the Weasley's family owl Errol and 2 she had never seen before. She took all the letters and packages from the owls. She opened one of the school owls first and seen that it was her O.W.L.s.

_**Dear Miss. Rose Potter,**_

_**Here are your O.W.L. Results.**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: OO**_

_**Transfiguration: OO**_

_**Herbology: O**_

_**Charms: OO**_

_**Potions: O**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: O**_

_**History of Magic: O**_

_**Astronomy: O**_

_**Ancient Ruines- O**_

_**We could like to congradulate you on getting the highest scores in DADA, Charms and Transfiguration.**_

_**Top Five Students-**_

_**1. Rose Potter (Gryffindor)**_

_**2. Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)**_

_**3. Hermione Granger (Gryffindor)**_

_**4. Theodore Nott (Slytherin)**_

_**5. Terry Boot (Ravenclaw)**_

Rose read the letter twice before smiling. She was happy that she had gotten such good grades and was happy that she had study really hard last year to get all O's. She opened the second one from School and seen that it was her school list and telling her that she was the Head Prefect, meaning that she had the same rights at the Head Boy and Girl.

The next few letters she opened were from her friends wishing her a happy birthday and telling her that she would get her presents when they picked her up in 2 days. The third to the last letter she opened was from Remus.

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**Happy birthday. Their are a few things that I have here that need to go to you. Your parents left them with Sirius to give to you when you turned 16. I didn't think it would have been good to send them to you just incase they were intercepted. You will get them when you get here in 2 days.**_

_**Try not blaming yourself for what happened to Sirius. It wasn't your fault and no one blames you. The ones we blame are Voldemort and Bellatrix.**_

_**I'll talk to you soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Moony.**_

_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

At Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, was sitting at his desk reading a potions Journal that just come out. He looked up when he heard wings and seen a brown owl land in front of him. He took the letter from the owl and gave it an owl treat that he had at his desk. He looked at the letter and didn't recgonize the hand writing. He looked at the seal and seen that it was the Potter crest. Wonering why he had a letter from Potter he opened it and read it.

_**Dear Snape,**_

_**Your probroly wondering why you are getting a letter from me of all people, your worst enemey at school. Well their are a couple of reasons why you are getting this letter and I will tell you.**_

_**I was forced to take two things from you after we got out of school. If I didn't I would have gotten killed by someone that works for the light. I truely didnt want to do it but I had no choice in the matter. He used the Imperius Curse along with some kind of potion on me. He also put a charm on me so I couldn't talk to anyone about it but he never said that I couldn't write a letter. I broke free of both of curse and the potion and decided to write this letter to you. Now your proboly confused on what I took from you since you had your memories changed so let me tell you.**_

_**I had to take Lily Evans and your child from you. Your child looked like Lily but had your nose before yours got broken so many times by me when we were at school. I adopted your child with my magic and blood. She is the last of the Potters and everything goes to her when the child comes to age.**_

_**Hopefully the child didn't go to Lily's sister and her husband since they hate everything to do with magic and Lily's sister hated her. Hopefully the child ended up with Sirius but if not then I'm afraid that she did go to Petuinas house.**_

_**The child is a girl and you and LIly had named her Shadow Lillian Rose Snape but it was changed to Rose Lillian Potter. Yes I know its shocking but it is true. Everything written on here is.**_

_**I want to appologize to you for everything I ever did to you at school. I was a bastard to you and I am really sorry for that. You didn't deserve anything that happened to you that I did.**_

_**Go get your daughter if she is at the Dursley's. I'm afraid something has happened to her if she is their. They are not the nicest muggles around. I think they are the worst.**_

_**One more thing. Don't let Albus know that I told you about any of this. He would just remove the memory of this letter and everything to do with your daughter.**_

_**James Potter**_

_**P.S. After you read this you should get your memories back.**_

After Snape had finished reading the letter he dropped it on the desk. He couldn't believe that Albus Dumbledore would do any of this. He should have stayed loyal to the Dark Lord then go to the light. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace in his office. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and throw it in to the fire. "Malfoy Manner" he said and walked into the fire.

He stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manner after everything stopped spinning. He needed to talk to Lucius since he remeber making him and Cissy Shadow's godparents.

"Lucius." he called and waited next to the fire place in the office he ended up in.

He only had to wait a few minutes before hearing footsteps coming toward him. He looked up when he heard the door opened and seen Lucius and Cissy walk into the office.

"What is it Severus?" Lucius asked.

"I got a timed delayed letter from James Potter." he said as he held out the letter to Lucius so he could read it.

Lucius took the letter and read it before handing it to Cissy.

"Why would anyone take your wife and child from you and why come here?" Lucius asked.

"I need your help in getting my daughter back. If what Potter says is true about those muggles she lives with then something isn't right. I noticed something wasn't right when I was trying to teach her Occlmency but wasn't sure." Severus explained with a sigh. He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"I'll help in any way I can." Lucius said.

"She'll have to stay here for the rest of the summer. I can't take her to Hogwarts. I'll tell Dumbledore that I just found out that I have a daughter thats from Canada but had to move here since her mother just died." Severus said. "She'll need to go shopping for cloths also. From what I've seen her wear its nothing nice."

"I'll take her shopping when she gets here." Cissy said.

"I remember making the both of you her god parents when she was born and she isn't a Half-Blood like anyone thought. She is actually a pure blood." Severus said. "We have to get her out of that house tonight. Lucius would you go to Our Lord and tell him about everything. Give him the letter to read. I'll take Draco with me. I know he has a crush on my daughter even though he doesn't say it and picks on her."

After they made a plan it was about 1 pm before Snape and Draco left Malfoy Manner.

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**I'm sitting here watching you sleep as I write this letter to you. Their are things that you need to know and it will come to a shock once you finish reading this letter.**_

_**I am not your father. I adopted you with my magic so you are a Potter in magic. **_

_**I had taken you and your mother from someone but it wasn't my choice to do so. I had no option then do it since I was under the Imperius Curse and a potion. I had fought against the potion and curse and broke it. I sent your real father a letter explaining everything to him.**_

_**I know its a shock but I do love you like you were my own daughter.**_

_**Your proboly trying to figure out who your father really is so I'll tell you. He didn't know about you because he had his memories changed thinking he didn't marry your mother or have a child.**_

_**Your real father is Severus Snape.**_

_**Your real name isn't Rose Lillian Potter but Shadow Lillian Rose Snape. You can add Potter to it if you like but you don't have to. I know its a long name if you add Potter but I'm hoping that you will. Remember you don't have to.**_

_**Your wondering who put the curse on me and made me take the potion? Well I'll let you know. It was Albus Dumbledore. I'm not sure why he did it but he did.**_

_**I know shocking isn't it.**_

_**Your mother wasn't a muggle born either. She was actually a pure blood. She was the heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I also think she was the heir to Merlin also but I'm not positive. You'll have to go to Grigotts to find out who your ancestors are.**_

_**Since I adopted you with my magice you are the heir to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to.**_

_**Yes a lot to take in. I know. Their should be a trunk in the envelope. Its a multply conpartment trunk. I'll explain what each conpartment is.**_

_**Conpartments-**_

_**1- This is where you can put all your school robes, shirts, and skirts.**_

_**2- Put all your school books here along with your parchement, quills and inks.**_

_**3- This has all the books from the Potter and Evans Library. So you have your own Library. Some of the books are written by the founders. Don't lose any of them, but if you do they will automatically go to either the Potter or Evans Vaults at Gringotts.**_

_**4- This is your very potion room. You can make all your ptions here. It has every single potion ingredent you can think of and some of them are rare.**_

_**5- This is training room. You can train with whatever you want. It will teach you muggle fighting such as hand to hand combat, sword fighting and also any other muggle fighting you can think of. It will also teach you how to duel with magic.**_

_**6- This has differet things in it. The compartment changes if you want to add a room inside here. You have 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and another small library in it.**_

_**7- This is here so you can store different things it here.**_

_**Use the trunk. It will help you.**_

_**Remember your mother loves you and so do I even though I'm not your real father.**_

_**Love,**_

_**James Potter (Prongs)**_

After Rose finished reading it she had tears going down her face. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore would do this to anyone. She put the letter down on her desk and buried her facce in her hands.

After a while she stopped crying and stood up slowly since she was still in pain from what her Uncle did to her. She walked over to the window and looked out at the clear sky. As she stood their she seen two shapes walking towards her relatives house. She didn't know who they were but she moved out of the window so they couldn't see her.

Severus and Draco Apparated to Privite Drive and looked around to make sure no one from the Order was around. They were lucky since their wasn't anyone their. They walked down to number 4 and walked up to the door. Severus took out his wand and whispered "Alohmora." He heard a click and pushed the door open.

He stepped into the house quitely so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Draco stay down here. I'm going to find Potter." he whispered.

"Alright Unlce Sev." Draco said as he watched Severus walk up the stairs.

Severus walked up the stairs to the first door which had many locks on it and a cat flap at the bottom. He unlocked the door with a wave of his hand and pushed it opened slowly.

Shadow had her wand in her hand and was pointing it at the door. She heard people whispering down stairs and one set of footsteps walking up the stairs. She watched her door as she heard the clicks and opened slowly. She was suprised when she seen that it was her father their.

Severus seen his daughter stading with her wand pointed at the door. He could see that she had bruises on her and it looked like she was in pain.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here because I got a delayed message from James Potter." he replied to her.

"Did it say that I was your daughter?" she asked him.

"Yes it did. I'm getting you out of here. Where are your things?"

"In the cupboard under the stairs." she said as she lowered her wand to her side. "I only have this and a few other things up here with me. I'll let Hedwig fly and meet me where ever we are going. She'll find me no matter what." She walked over to her bed and knelt of the floor. She moved the loose floor board that was under her bed and took the things out from their, which was her invisablity cloak, Photo album and her letters from her friends.

She stood back up and placed everything on the bed before moving over to her desk where Hedwig was. "Hedwig go out and hunt. You can find me when you are done. Alright girl?" Hedwig hooted and nipped Shadows fingure before flying out the window.

"I got everything from up here. I just need to get my trunk from down stairs." she said to her father.

"Alright. Lets go." Severus said. He walked back down the stairs with Shadow following him. He could tell that she had a couple broken ribs by the way she was walking and moving.

Once they were down stairs Shadow seen that Draco was also their. "Hello Draco." she said as she walked past him to the cupboard under the stairs. She waited until her father unlocked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had all Shadows things together the walked out of the house. They had to walk a couple blocks and apparate back to Malfoy Manor.

"Professor, what do I call you now? I mean when were out of school?" Shadow asked.

"You can call me father if you wish to. You dont have to if you don't until you are ready to. If your not ready to call me father then you can call me Severus for now." Severus said.

"I think I'll call you father." she said with a small smile. "Do you have any potions for pain?"

Severus stopped walking and pulled out some potions from his pocket. "Here's a pain reliever. Cissy can check you over when we get to Malfoy Manor. She knows more healing then I do." he said as he handed her the pain reliever.

Shadow took the stopper out of the tube and down the potion. She grimced at the taste of it. "Can't you make them taste any better then what they do?" she asked.

"No. I'm sorry to say that I can't. It would mess up everything." he said. "Lets get going before Albus notices that you are missing." He started walking again and turned down an alley so they could portkey with out being seen.

Draco had Hedwigs empty cage and Severus had Shadow's trunk. He pulled out a quill from his pocket and held it out for them. "Touch the quill and it will take us to Malfoy Manor." he said. "Once we get their Shadow we'll get you fixed up and then you can go to sleep if they have a room set up for you."

She nodded her head as she put one of her fingers on the quill and watched as Draco do the same. Twenty seconds later she felt a pull behind her navel and then she found herself on the ground in an enterance hall. She looked up and seen that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy looking down at her.

Lucius stuck out his hand for her to take which she did and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you. I've never been good at Portkeys. The first time I ever took one was when I went to the world cup. I'm not very good at Flooing either. I ended up in Knockturn Alley the first time using it." she said with a small smile.

"You'll get used to them." Cissy said. "Lets get you up to the room we set up for you. I can see that I have some healing to do also."

Shadow nodded her head and followed Cissy out of the enterance hall and up the stairs.

"I'm taking you didn't have any trouble getting her out of the house?" Lucius asked.

"None. The muggles were sleeping when we got their. I had Draco stay downstairs while I went up to get her from her room. There were locks on the outside of the door so she couldn't get out and then their was a cat flap at the bottom of the door. Not sure why their was the cat flap though." Severus said. "You haven't been to the Dark Lord yet, have you?"

"No I haven't. Since he has gotten his new body his veiws have changed from what they were before." Lucius said with a shake of his head. "I've been thinking about going to Dumbledore or just going neutral in this war."

"So have I. Now that I have my duaghter back I think I don't want anything to do with this war." Severus said.

"Father I'm going to go up to bed. I will see you in the morning." Draco said. "Uncle Sev are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"I should be Draco. I'm going to stay for awhile so I can get to know my daughter better then what I have." Severus said.

Draco nodded his head and walked out of the room.

"Lets go see how Cissy is doing with Shadow. From what I seen over her she had a lot of bruises and maybe some broken bones." Lucius said.

Both Lucius and Severus walked up to where Shadows room was, which was next to the room that Severus usually used when he stays their. Lucius knocked on the door and waited until they heard a quite 'Come in' and walked into the room.

Shadow was sleeping on the bed with Cissy sitting next to her running her hand through her hair. Cissy looked up and seen Lucius and Severus walk into the room.

"What was wrong with her?" Severus asked.

"She had a lot of bruises on her whole body. She also had a few cuts, 2 broken ribs, and some pulled muscles in her arm." Cissy said. "She told me that her _Unlce_ had rapped her. How could Dumbledore leave this poor girl in that house with those muggles."

Severus stood their as he listened to Cissy said. He was pissed off that someone would do that to anyone. He always hated when people would rape young girls.

"Did she say that it was the first time she was raped?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't ask her that." Cissy said. "We'll talk to her tomorrow when she's up. I healed everything so she shouldn't be sore anymore. Her right shoulder might be stiff since thats where she pulled her muscles."

Severus nodded his head. "Alright. I'm going to bed and we can talk in the morning. Maybe tomorrow afternoon she can go to Diagon Alley and get some real clothes." he said as he walked towards the door.

"I'll go with her tomorrow. Their are a few things that I need to get." Cissy siad as she stood up and walked out the door behind her husband and Severus. "I'll see you in the morning Sev. Good night."

Shadow woke up the next morning wondering why she wasn't feeling any pain. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. The room was bigger then the one on Private Drive. The rug was a baige color, the walls were a light blue color, the sheets and comforter were a darker blue then the walls. All and all it was a very nice room. She got up out of the bed and sat their for a minute when everything came back to her. She was at Malfoy Manor, she found out that Severus Snape was her father, and he had gotten her out of the Dursleys.

She stretched as she stood up off the bed and made her way towards one of the doors in the room. She opened it and seen that it was a bathroom. It was bigger then any she had seen before.

She walked back out into her room and went to her trunk. She dug around it before taking out a black skirt and green shirt that matched her eyes. She then walked back to the bathroom so she could shower.

She had scrubbed herself clean to the point where her skin was red. She felt dirty and needed to scrub so she wouldn't feel dirty anymore.

Once she was done with her shower she dressed and put her hair up in a loose bun but left a few strands of hair down to frame her face. She walked back out in to the room and seen that her father was their.

"Good morning father." she said with bright smile.

"Good morning Shadow. Lets go get some breakfast and then we can talk. After that you and Cissy are going to Diagon Alley to go shopping." Severus said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I have to go to Gringotts also." she said as she walked out of her bedroom with her father. "They are going to read Sirius's will today also. I need to be their."

"Alright. I think Cissy has to be their also since she is a Black." Severus said as they walked into the dinning room.

Shadow looked around the dinning room and seen the Lucius, Cissy and Draco were already there.

"Good morning." she said to everyone.

"Good morning Shadow. Did you sleep good?" Cissy asked.

"I slept great. Best night of sleep that I've had in a while." Shadow said. "What about you?"

"I slept well thank you." Cissy said. "Come sit and eat. Then we can talk and go shopping."

Shadow took a seat next to Draco at the table while Severus sat at the end of the table facing Lucius. When they were all sitting down eggs, bacon sasage, toast, and tea showed up and they started to eat. They talked about everything and anything they could as they ate.

When they were done eating they all went to Lucius study so they could talk about what happened to Shadow and how long its been going on.

"Shadow I know some of what happened and what your Unlce did. What I want to know is how long its been going on?" Severus said.

"So you know he raped me last night?" she asked and seen her father nod his head. "The first time he raped me was when I was 8 I think. I'm not positive but I think it was on my brithday, he said it was a present. He told me if I ever told that he would beat me." she said softly "They first time he ever hit me is as far back as I can remember." She told Lucius, Cissy, Draco and her father everything that has ever happened to her while living with her mothers sister. She told them that she had to do all the house work, cook breakfast, lunch and supper. She told them that she had to do all the outside chores such as mowing the lawn, weeding the garden, and whatever else they could think of.

When she was finished talking she was staring at her hands with tears going down her face. "I told Dumbledore that I hated going back their and that my relatives didn't want me their and they didn't like me but all he told me is that I had to be their because of the blood protection."

"Have you ever told anyone what they did to you?" Lucius asked.

"I've never told anyone. Some of my teacher's at the muggle school I went to knew something was wrong and brought it up with people from social severicies but Vernon said that I was just clumsy. After that no one said anything." Shadow explained. "My aunt didn't know anything about any of it. It was just Vernon and Dudley. If my Aunt did know anything she didn't say anything."

They all sat in silence for a little while digesting everything that they had just heard from Shadow. "Well I think that that's all the talking we will do right now. We will think of something so they will go to Azkaban for what they did to you Shadow. They will not get away with any of this." Severus said. "While you and Cissy are at DIagon Alley Lucius, Draco and I will figure something out."

"Sounds good to me. I need to go shopping for clothes but first I have to look at a new trunk that I got yesterday with the letter I go from James." Shadow said with a smile. "There are books frm the founders in it. Everyone is welcome to come look with me if they want. I don't mind. There are books that are written by Salazar Slytherin. They might be Potion Journals that you can look at Father."

With that said she got up and ran to her room and got the trunk out. It was shrunk so she needed someone to unshrink it for her. She ran back to the study that everyone was in still sitting in the seats they were before she left.

"Can someone unshrink it for me please?" she asked.

Severus took out his wand and waved it at the trunk and unshrunk it. They all watches as Shadow opened the third Compartment of the trunk. "Well come on everyone. You have to go in to see the books. I have all the ones from the books from the Evans and Potter's library so their is going to be a lot of books. I'm not sure how many are written by the founders but I know their are some."

Everyone went into the trunk and looked around astonished about the amount of books that Shadow had. There was just about everyone that has ever been written. Their were Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Astrology, Ancient Ruines, Arithmancy, and everything else.

"Wow. Thats all I have to say." Draco said.

"I know what you mean. You guys are more then welcome to take any book you want to read." Shadow said as she walked over to a desk that was their with paper on it. "Here is a book that has all the titles of the books in the library. They also tell you who wrote them so you can look here if you need to see if I have the book or not. I think while I'm out I'm going to update my Library. I know theres books tha I don't have yet."

"We should get going Shadow." Cissy said. "Sirius Will is going to start in about an hour. We want to get their early."

"Alright. I'll see you later father, Draco, and Lucius." After she said that her and Cissy climbed back out of the library and flooed to Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow and Cissy flooed to the Leakey Cauldron. Shadow had stumbled a little but stayed on her feet. She looked around the pub and seen that there were a few people their but it wasn't crowded. No one glanced at them when they walked through to the back where the wall was that leads to Diagon Alley.

"Lets get Sirius Will read. We can also see if Dumbledore and his little Order is going to be their. Then we can see if they know I'm missing or not yet." Shadow said as Cissy opened the archway and they walked through.

"Yes. So Grigotts first, then we will go clothes shopping. You said you wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts so after we get your clothes we will go their." Cissy said as they walked to the white building that was Gringotts.

They walked into Gringotts and walked up to the only Goblin that wasn't busy. "We are here for the reading of Sirius' Will." Cissy said to the goblin.

"Right this way Mrs. Malfoy and Ms. Potter." the goblin said as he walked towards the back where they found themselves at a door that said 'Will Readings'.

Shadow walked into the room and glanced around. She seen Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthor, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Tonks their already.

"Can we get on with reading of the Will please." Dumbledore said.

"As I've said before. We are waiting for Mrs. Malfoy and Ms. Potter to get here." A goblin said that was sitting at the head of the table.

"I already told you that Ms. Potter isn't coming. She asked me to stand in for her." Dumbledore said.

"I don't recall telling you that Dumbledore." Shadow said as she stood next to the door. "I don't remember telling you anything of the sort."

Dumbledore looked around at the sound of Shadows voice. "Ms. Potter you shouldn't be here. It isn't safe for you to be out of your Aunts house." he said.

"Yes I'm safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters but not from my own Unlce." she said as she sat down far away from everyone but Remus and Cissy. "Can we please get started. I have things that I would like to get done before it gets late." she said to the goblin.

"Yes. We can start now that you and Mrs. Malfoy are here now." the goblin said as he took out a peice of paper that held Sirius Will.

_**I, Sirius Orion Black, being sound Heir and Head of the Black Family and being the Sound of mind, (shut up Moony)" I hope that I died protecting Harry from Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. If I didn't keep it too yourselves! Now on to the first order of Business**_

_**To my cousin Nacrissa Malfoy and her Son, Draco, I know you don't openly support Voldemort and neither does your husband so I leave you 40 thousand galleons.**_

_**To my other cousins, Andromeda and Nymphdora Tonks I hereby welcome you, and your husband, Tom, back in the Black Family. And I also here by leave you 50 Thousand Galleons!**_

_**To Mrs. Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Mr. Lovegood, and Luna Lovegood, I don't know you all that well, but I did work with Frank and he was a good person. You raised him right Mrs. Longbottom. Luna, Neville you've been through alot with Rose this past year. I leave you each with 10 thousand galleons.**_

_**To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I know you have Rose's best intrests at heart but she's not a little girl any more. She hasn't been a little girl in a long time. She has been through so much that no one knows but me, Remus, and I think Severus Snape. I also know that you and your kids were paid to be their for her. I leave you with 1 hundered galleons.**_

_**To Charlie and Bill Weasley, I want to thank you both for being their for Rose when she really needed it. I know you weren't in on the whole thing. Only a few people were. I leave you with any books in the Black Family Library that has to do with Curses and Dragons and also 10 thousnad galleons each.**_

_**To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you each with 50 thousand galleons EACH and also any Maruader Journals their are. In one of the Journals it tells you how we made that Map. You can make a map for any place you want. I also leave you a house that I bought a while after I ran away from my house. Its in Loundon. Ruinburg should have all the details for the house. Make sure you keep the spirit of fun and keep up the pranking.**_

_**To Hermione Granger Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley, I also now you were all getting paid to spy on Rose. I leave you nothing. I also wanted to say ROT IN HELL. You have no idea who the real Rose is after all these years you've known her. Ginny you owe Rose a life dept that she can call on when ever she wants to.**_

_**To Remus Lupin, Moony, I leave you 100 thousand galleons. Buy some new robes, you've earned it. It also should keep you on your feet. I also leave you 12 Grimuald Place along with Padfoots Hide-out. So what you want with them Moony. Its all yours.**_

_**To Severus Snape, I leave you with an apology for everything I've ever done to you. I'm really sorry for making your life hell when we were at school. I also leave you with 5 thousand galleons and the Potion books from the Black Family Library.**_

_**To Rose Potter, I'm so sorry I left you. Please don't be blaming yourself. You didn't kill me. Remember this is war and people are going to die. You are like a daughter to me. When you were younger James and Lily let me magically adopt you so you are also a Black. Not by blood but by magic. I leave everything else to you. Have Cissy and Remus help you with everything. Its going to be hard running two familys. You are left with 648 billons galleons. I know you dont need it but their are things in their that I want you to have. Also you are hereby emancipated, meaning you get to handle the Black Family Vaults and the Potter Family Vaults. If I'm not mistaken you are also handling the Evans Family Vaults since your mother wasn't a muggle-born witch, like many people keep telling you.**_

_**To Albus Dumbledore, all I have to say is FUCK YOU. You know what kind of people the Dursley's were and yet you left Rose their. You knew Lily's sister hated her because she was jealous since she is a squib. You went against Lily and James' Will. She was supposed to either go to me, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape (Since he was friends with Lily), or Frank and Alice Longbottom. They plainly stated in their will that she WAS NOT to go to the DURSLEYS.**_

_**Remember what I have said to you guys. Also remember that I love you all very much and don't mourn for me. We will see each other again.**_

"I would like Remus Lupin, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, and Rose Potter to stay please. Everyone else can leave." Ruinburg said. He stood their and watched everyone else but the people he said get up and leave.

"Can Cissy stay with me. I'm here with her right now and after we're done here I have things I need to do." Shadow said.

"If you wish for her to stay then she can Miss. Potter." Ruinburg said.

"Thank you." Shadow said. She looked over at Remus and smiled. "Hey Moony, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright cub. How are you doing?" Remus asked.

"I'm doing as well as expected. A lot better then last night anyway. I've got to talk to you when this is all over and done with though. Do you mind walking around with me and Cissy for a little while."

"I'm glad your alright. I tried to stop Dumbledore from putting you with the Dursleys but he wouldn't listen." he said with a sigh. "Yes I'll walk around with you both."

"Ms. Potter, your parents left a will and everything went to you except for 2 places. One goes to Mr. Lupin and the other one was supposed to go to Mr. Black. Now that Mr. Black is dead it goes to you. They also left 100 thousand galleons to each of them." Ruinburg said. When he seen Shadow nod her head he went on. "Messers. Fred and George Weasley here is your information on your house from Mr. Black." He handed papers to the twins and after that they left. "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black left me a letter to give to you after the reading of his Will. The same goes to everyone else here. He said it was important that you got these letters." He handed out the four letters before looking at Shadow. "Ms. Potter, I have your family rings here for the Blacks Potters and Evans. The Black ring goes on your right middle finger, the Potter ring goes on your left middle finger, and the Evans ring goes on your left pointer finger."

After Ruinsburg said that he handed the Family Rings to her one by one as she put them on. She felt the magic in them as she put them on.

"Is their a way to find out who else heir I am?" Shadow asked.

"Yes their is. Would you like to do it?" Ruinsburg asked.

"Yes I would."

"Alright. All you have to do is cut your hand and let a few drops of your blood drop on this paper. It will tell you whose heir you are, either by magical or by blood."

Shadow took the knife that Ruinsburg handed her and cut her hand open. She held her hand over the paper and let a few drops of blood fall on it. She watched as it glowed for a minute before looking at the paper. She was shocked at what she seen.

_Evans- Blood and Magical (Mother)_

_Snape- Blood and Magical (Father)_

_Black- Magical_

_Potter- Magical_

_Ravenclaw- Blood and Magical (Mothers Side)_

_Hufflepuff- Magical (Potter)_

_Gryffindor- Magical (Potter)_

_Slytherin- Blood and Magical (Mothers Side)_

_Merlin- Blood and Magical (Fathers Side)_

_LeFay- Magical (Black)_

"Thats unexpected." Shadow murmered. "What does this mean now?"

"It means that you get a few more Family Rings and a few more Family Vaults." Ruinsburg said. "Griphook, get the founders rings, the Merlin and LeFay rings also."

Everyone watched as Griphook left to get the rings and then come back wit them. "Once you put of the Founders rings they will merge to become one so you can put each of them on your right ring finger." Ruinsburg said. He watched as Shadow did as she was told and seen a green, blue, yellow, and red flash of light as she put them on. "With the Merlin and LeFay rings they can both go on your right pointer finger. These to will merge like the founders rings."

Shadow put on the last two rings and smirked. She had seen each flash a different color as she put them on her fingers.

"Would you like to visit any of your Family Vaults?" Ruinsburg asked.

"Not right now. I have things to buy and I don't want to get home to late." she said. "I'm going to be making a lot of purchases today. Do you have anything I could use so I don't have to carry around all those galleons?"

"Yes. We have a money back that is tied to any vault you wish it to. All you have to do is say how much you need and that amount will be in the money pouch. Would you like one of those?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

"Its not a problem Ms. Potter."

After Shadow got her money bag Cissy, Remus and her left Gringotts so they could start their shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus, Shadow, and Cissy walked out of Gringotts into the busy Alley. Their were a bunch of people walking aorund with their childern getting some school supplies.

"Lets get you your robes first. You're going to need plain black ones and a few dress robes. After that we will get your other clothes." Cissy said.

"That sounds good Cissy." Shadow said with a smile.

"What did you want to talk about with me?" Remus asked.

"Well their are a few things that I want to talk to you about. But the first thing is that I got a letter from James Potter." she said as she followed Cissy into Madam Malkins.

"Why would James send you a delayed letter?" he asked.

"Telling me not to trust Dumbledore and that James Potter wasn't my real father. He was made to take me and mom from someone or he would've gotten killed. He was under a few spells and a potion."

"So if James wasn't your real father then who is?"

"Severus Snape."

"I do remember Lily and Severus going out when we were still at school. I didn't know that they got married and had a child."

"Yeah they had me. James adopted me magically and so did Sirius. So my whole name is Shadow Lillian Rose Potter Black Snape. Thats one long name."

"Can I help you?" Madam Malkin asked.

"I need 5 plain black robes and some dress robes. I'm not sure what colors though." Shadow said. "I know I want one green that matches my eyes maybe with a silver lining on it."

"Alright. Lets get you measured and then I'll see what we have for colors that will look good on you."

They spent about an hour getting different color dress robes. She got a dark green with the Snape crest, a light blue with the Black crest, and a darker blue with the Potter crest on them. She also got a few more dress robes with nothing on them but they were different colors. Remus had left after a half hour.

After they were done at Madam Malkins they headed to Flourish and Blotts. There bought the books that she needed to get for school and to finish off her library in her trunk. Once she had all her books she went and got her potion ingredents.

"Do you think I should get a new wand?" Shadow asked. "They will know the wand that I have."

"I think you should. We will go to Knockturn Alley to get the wand though. You've already bought one from Olivander's and he wont sell you another one. Your only allowed one wand but we will get you a new one." Cissy said.

"Alright. I have everything that I need for school and the books that I wanted to finish off my Library in my trunk. We can go get the wand now and maybe after that can we go into Muggle London. Their are some clothes shops that I've wanted to go to for awhile but never had the time."

"Yes we can. Lets go to Knockturn Alley." Cissy said as her and Shadow made their way towards Knockturn Alley. Before they got there though Shadow seen Granger, Weasle, and Weaslette walking out of Quility Quidditch Supplies.

"Rose what are you doing here with a Malfoy?" Weasle asked.

"I'm here with my Godmother. Is that a problem with you?" she asked.

"But she's a Malfoy. You know Malfoy's are evil and are You-Know-Who's supporters." Granger said with disgust.

"If you lift up her left sleve you will see that she doesn't have the Dark Mark on her forearm, plus not all Malfoy's are evil just like not all Slytherins are evil. If you remember right there was someone from Gryffindor that works for Voldemort. Unless you forgot about Pettigrew." Shadow spat. "I have things to do, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way."

"Your not going anywhere." Weaslette said. "You have to come with us."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do. You better choose sides wisley. Dumbledore is just using you so you can get to me, which will not work if I have anything to do with it. YOu don't know what he's done to my family and what kind of family he left me with just so I would go to him if anything was wrong. Voldemort just loves to tourture his followers and thinks he's above everyone especially Muggles and Muggle borns even though he had a muggle father and a witch for a mother." With that said she walked away from them.

Mad-Eye Moody was standing their under an invisability cloak and heard everything that Shadow said. He always questioned why Dumbledore had left Shadow their when her parents had just died. He had to hand it to her that she knew what she was talking about. He always knew that Lily and James didn't love each other and didn't have a kid together. He decided to follow Shadow to see what she was doing.

Shadow and Cissy were about a few inches away from the enterance of Knockturn Alley when Shadow turned around. "Mad-Eye I know your there. Take of the cloak." she said with a smirk.

"YOu know girl, you would be a really good arour." Mad-Eye said as he took of the cloak. "If you ever decide to be one, come see me and I'll hook you up with people that I trained in Arour Training."

"Thanks but no thanks Mad-Eye." she said with a little laugh. "So why are you following us?"

"I heard what you said to the Weasley's and Granger. I couldn't have said it any better. I've been asking why Dumbledore ever left you at the Dursley's house when you were younger. I knew what type of people they were but he wouldn't listen to me." Mad-Eye said with a small shrug. "Why are you going towards Knockturn Alley?"

"I need a different wand since I just figured out that James Potter wasn't my father and I need a different one from the one I have. I'll change my looks before I go back to Hogwarts so they wont know who I am. I'll just be an exchange student going into her 6th year. I'll say I'm from the States or something or I was just home schooled. I don't want them to know that I'm Rose Potter, if I have the wand that I have know they will know. Also to let you know my name is Shadow Lillian Rose Potter Black Snape."

"Your a Snape?" he asked. "I didn't see that coming."

"Yes. Severus Snape is my father. Of course no one is going to know that except for a few people like me, you, the Malfoy's and my father."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Mad-Eye. I gotta get going. I need a wand and then Cissy and I are going out to Muggle London to finish my shopping. I'll talk to you later." With that she turned around and went down Knockturn Alley to the wand makers.

When she walked in she didn't see anyone there except of herself and Cissy.

"Good afternoon." said a voice from behind them. "My name is Mr. Lander."

"I'm Ms. Snape." Shadow said.

"Ah yes. I've sold a wand to your father. Said he needed another one for something but I'm not sure what. Goodafternoon to you also Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good afternoon Mr. Lander. I hope things are going well for you."

"Yes they are. Now, I'm sure you are here for a wand Ms. Snape. Lets see what we can do. I know you got one from Ollivanders already but you want a different one instead of that one."

"Yes if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Now which is your wand hand Ms. Snape?"

"I can use both hands."

"Hmm. Your father was the same way. Lets see now." With that he started handing her wand after wand hoping to find the right one for her. After going through what felt like half the wands in the store he went to the back and came out with a larger box then what the other wand where in.

"I've had this staff here for many years. Someone had brought it in one day and told my ancestors before me that a young lady would come in here looking for another wand. Lets see if its you. Its made of elven wood, and it has more then one core in it. They are basalick venom, a griffin hair, vampire blood, and shodow wolf hair in it. Not normal for mixing all that but it might work for you." with that said he handed Shadow the staff.

Once Shadow had the staff in her hand she felt it warm to her hand. She swished it in an arc and green red blue yellow and white came from the tip of it.

When she looked closer she seen that the top of it was carved into 5 different animal heads. Their was a snake, a raven, a badger, a gryffin, and a phoenix. All their eyes were emeralds. The staff was slightly shorter then her but wasn't heavy or anything. It felt like it was made for her.

"Yes, I thought as much. That was indeed made for you. I've never seen so many colors come out of any wand or staff that I've sold before." Mr. Lander said.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" Shadow asked.

"That will be 7 hundered galleons and 80 sickles." he said.

Shadow handed him the right amount and walked out of the wand shop with Cissy.

"So what are we doing now. Its getting close to dinner time so we should had back to the Manor. I'll have Pansy come over tomorrow and the two of you can go out to Muggle London and go shopping." Cissy said.

"Alright. I have a few nice clothes that I got from friends at Christmas time." Shadow said.

"Alright. We'll take a port key back. I have one that will send us to the Manor." with that said she took out a quill and held it out to Shadow. Once Shadow touched it she felt a pull behind her navel and then landed on her feet at in the manor.

"Why don't you put your things in your room while I go see where Draco Lucius and your father are." Cissy said as she walked towards Lucius' study.

Shadow walked up to the room she's staying in and took out all her stuff she had bought while at Diagon Alley. She just put her books off to one side for now, since her trunk was in Lucius' study still. She put all her robes in the closet their along with a few other things she had gotten. After she was done putting all her things away she decided to see everyone else was.

As she walked down the hall she bumped into to someone. She looked upu and seen that she had bumped into Theodore Nott.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Theo asked.

"Its actually Snape. James Potter was never my father." Shadow said. "I'm here because my father and Draco came and got me from my mother's relatives late last night."

"So its Snape, huh?" Theo said. "Well its better then being a Potter I suppose."

"Actually it is. I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No problem. Are you looking for everyone else?"

"Actually I am. Do you know where they are by any chance?"

"I do. I'm on my that way so I'll walk you their." he said as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Thank you." she said as she took his arms so he could take her to where her father Cissy Draco and Lucius were. "When did you get here anyway?"

"I came here around noon time. Draco and I were finishing up our homework and I decided to stay until school starts."

"Well then we can get to know each other then. I'll be here also since my Father has to go back to Hogwarts soon."

"Yes we will have to get to know each other." Theo said. "How did you do on your O.W.L.'s?"

"I did alright. I was in the top 5 students. What about you?"

"I did alright also. I was also in the top 5 students. I seen you were first. Beat Granger also."

"Yeah but what helped me was the OO's that I got in DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration."

"Yeah I bet that did help you some." he said as he reached the dinning room. "Here we are."

"Thank you for helping me find where everyone is."

"Its not a problem at all since I was coming here anyway." he said as he opned the door and let her in first and then followed her.

"Good evening everyone." Shadow said to everyone that was their.

"Good evening Shadow." Severus, Draco, Lucius, and Cissy said together.

Everyone sat down at the table and ate their dinner with small talk about everything and anything.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the summer flew by to fast for Shadow. She had gotten to get know the real Draco and they were acting like they were brother and sister. She did admit that she did have a crush on him in her Fourth year which cause Draco to confese that he also had a crush on her last year.

She told Draco everything that has happened to her since she was dropped off at the Dursleys. Well whatever she could remeber.

They also compared their O.W.L. results which each other.

Shadow's Results-

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: OO**_

_**Transfiguration: OO**_

_**Herbology: O**_

_**Charms: OO**_

_**Potions: O**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: O**_

_**History of Magic: O**_

_**Astronomy: O**_

_**Ancient Ruines- O**_

Draco's Results-

**Defense Against the Dark Arts- O**

**Transfiguration- OO**

**Herbology- O**

**Charms- O**

**Potions- OO**

**Care of Magical Creatures- O**

**History of Magic- OO**

**Astronomy- O**

**Ancient Ruines- O**

They had gotten the samething in everything but Histroy of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. Those were the only things that were different on the O.W.L. results.

During the last week of the summer holiday Draco, Shadow, and Theodore had completed their Animagus transformation. It had taken them each 1 month to complete it. Lucius and Severus were both suprised when they seen three different animals running around inside the Manor. They were about to stun them when they all turned back to themselves. Shadow was the black shadow panther, Draoc was the blonde shadow wolf, and Theo was the dark brown shadow fox.

They had grinned at Lucius and Severus before telling them why they were animagus's and what they were going to do to the Gryffindors and a few Professors. They told them that they were not going to prank Severus at all but some of the other professor especially Dumbledork.

_Flash Back_

_Shadow, Draco, and Theodore were sitting in Shadow's library in her trunk reading a book on Animagus' when Shadow got an idea._

_"Hey guys, do you know the Maruaders?" she asked them._

_"I've heard Unlce Sev talk about them before. How they used to prank him all the time." Draco said._

_"I haven't heard of them before." Theo said. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Well you've both met one of them in our 3rd year. He would still be teaching us if my Father didn't open his mouth that he is a werewolf." she said with a slight smirk._

_"Are you telling us that Professor Lupin was a Marauder?" Draco and Theo asked at the same time._

_"Yup. He was Moony. Then their was Prongs, James Potter, Padfoot, Sirius Black, and then their was the traitor Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew." she spat the last name out like it was a curse. "Prongs was a Stag, Padfoot was a Grim, and I'm sure you know what Wormtail was. He was a rat."_

_"They were animagus's?" Draco asked. "I didn't know that."_

_"Yup they were. It took them a few years to complete it but they did. The reason they did it was because they knew that Remus was a werewolf, so they did if for him. They would go out and spend the nights of the full moon with Remus and it helped him out a lot." she said. "I was thinking that maybe we could become Animagus'. This book tells us how we can do it. I think it's different from how James, and Sirius did it. I also thought we could become the next Maruaders. What do you guys think. We could prank the shit out of the Gryffindorks."_

_"I think it's a bloody brilliant idea." Draco said._

_"I have to agree with that. It would be a brilliant idea." Theo said._

_"Good. Then maybe I can talk to Remus to see how they made the Murauders Map." she said as she got out the map she was talkig about. "I want to add the Chamber of Secrets to it and a few other places that I've found since being at Hogwarts. I Solemly Swear I'm Up To No Good." As she said that she showed the map to the other two._

_As they looked at it they seen that a few Professor's were their. They included Professor's McGonagall, Sprout, Dumbledore, and Treawny._

_"This is so cool." Draco exclamned._

_"Their are secret passageways out of the school to get into Hogsmeade. I've used a few of them in my 3rd year to be able to get their when I wasn't allowed to. Of course one time I came back my father seen me and gave me detention. Of course he didn't know where the passage was."_

_End of Flash Back_

On the day before they were to go back to Hogwarts you could find Theo and Shadow sitting on a couch that she had put in her trunk in the library.

"So what house do you think you will be in when you get sorted?" Theo asked.

"I'll be in Slytherin." Shadow said.

"How do you know that?"

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin in my first year but I talked the Sorting Hat out of it."

"Hmm. I didn't know anyone could talk the Sorting Hat out of anything."

"Well, no one is supposed to but I did because I'm the heir to all four founders plus Merlin and LeFay." she said. "So the Hat had to listen to me even if I didn't know that I was the Heir to all them."

"That certenly explains why you weren't put their but why didn't you want to go their in the first place?"

"It started when I was picked up by Hagrid before our first year at Hogwarts. He told me that everyone in Slytherin were evil, which know I now was a lie. He also told me that thats what house Voldemort was in. I really didn't want to go their if Voldemort was in that house but now that I know that I'm the Heir to Slytherin I can see why the hat wanted me their. I also met Draco and he acted just like my cousin. He was acting like a prat when I met him."

"Good reason but I'm glad that you are going to be put in to Slytherin."

"So am I." She said with a small smile. "What do you think is going to happen at Hogwarts this year? Every year something always happens. First year was the Socerors Stone, Second year was the Chamber of Secrets, Third year was when Sirius escaped Azkaban, Fourth year was the Tri-Wizard Tourtament, and last year was when me Granger Weasel Weaslette, Neville and Luna went to the Department of Mystries."

"Hmm..I'm not really sure but I hope nothing happens this year."

"So do I, but knowing my luck somthing is going to happen."

They sat their silently just thinking about what this year was going to bring them. Shadow looked over at Theo when she felt his eyes on her.

"What?" she asked with a slightly blushing.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Theo asked as he continued to look at her liking the way she was blushing slightly.

"No." she said in a whisper. "Your the only one who has ever told me that."

"Well its true." he said as he moved his hand and placed his hand on her cheek. He smiled when he felt her lean into his touch.

She looked up at him in the eyes and seen that he was telling her the truth. He really did find her beautiful. She watched as he leaned closer to her and could feel his breath on her face. She also leaned closer to him until their lips met halfway.

Theo was a little suprised when she also leaned forward and met him half way. When their lips met he kissed her softly before running his tongue slowly over her bottom lip wanting entrance. He was granted quickly and he plundge his tongue in her mouth. He slowly explored her mouth memorizing each little crevice.

She couldn't help but moan when his tongue entered her mouth and when his tongue ran over hers. She moved so she was strattling his lap without breaking the kiss and started running her hands through his hair, while his hands were resting on her hips.

Too soon for either of them the kissed ended since they needed to get some air.

"That was amazing." Shadow whispered as she layed her head on Theo's shoulder.

"That it was." he said as moved his left hand to her thigh before running it up and down it slowly.

They sat like that until they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up and seen Severus standing there with an eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face.

"Hello Father." Shadow said.

"Am I interupting something?" he asked.

"No. Not at all. Why do you ask?" Theo said.

"Well I've been stading here for the last 5 minutes and neither one of you heard me." Severus said with a slight smirk.

Shadow got off of Theo's lap and sat down next to him. "Did you want something or were you just wondering what we were doing in here?"

"No I wasn't wondering what you were doing, I just wanted to see if you were all packed and ready to go tomorrow."

"Yeah. I packed last night. I just a few things that I need to put in my trunk and they I'll be done." Shadow said.

"I finished this morning. The only thing I don't have packed are clothes for tomorrow." Theo said.

"Alright. We are going out to eat so wear something nice. We leave in about 10 minutes. Go get ready." With that said Severus turned on his heel and went out of the trunk.

"So, maybe we should go get ready." Shadow said. She got up and walked out of her trunk with Theo behind her. "I'll see you in a little while." she said and kissed him softly on the lips before going to her room.

Theo turned around to go to his room to get ready and seen that Severus was standing in the hallway near his bedroom door. "Can I help you sir?"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Severus asked.

"I'm not sure. I know I feel something for her but I'm not sure what. I've gotten to know her really well this past month and I like everything about her."

"Don't hurt her in anyway. If you do you will have me and her werewolf friend after you."

"Yes sir. I don't plan on hurting her in anyway."

"Good. Go get ready then. Meet in the enterance hall."

"Yes sir." Theo said as he went into his room.

Shadow walked into her room and looked around. It looked bare compared to what it was a week ago. She did leave a few things here that she didn't want anyone at Hogwarts seeing but other then that all her other stuff was in her 2 trunks she had. She walked over to the closet, opened the doors and walked in. She looked through her clothes looking for her new skirt she had just bought yesterday along with a shirt. The skirt was a black and had a light pink linning. The shirt was the light pink with black linning on it.

When she found them she walked out of her closet and to her bathroom where she undressed quickly and then dressed her her skirt. It was short but not to short where her father would make her change. The sleeves of the shirt went down to her elbows and it was a low cut shirt. When she finished getting dressed she looked into the mirror did her make up and then put her hair half way up with two pieces out that framed her face. With that done she walked back out into her room and put her black shoes on and then walked out of her room.

Theo got dressed quickly and walked back out of his room in time to see Shadow walking towards him. He stopped and looked her up and down. "You look very beautiful." he said as she stopped next to him.

"Thank you." she said with a smile and a light blush on her cheeks. "You look handsome. Are you ready to meet the others in the enterance hall now?"

"Yes. Let me walk you done." he said as he held out his arm for her to take.

She took the offered arm and walked down to the enterance hall where everyone was already waiting for them. When they walked up to them everyone turned and seen them and smiled knowingly. They knew that Theo and Shadow liked each other by the way they acted when they were together.

"Well is everyone ready?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. I believe we are now that Shadow and Thoe are here." Draco replied with a smirk as he looked at his two friends.

"Lets get going then." With that said Lucius held out a protkey. He waited until everyone was touching it before counting down from 3.

They landed in the Leaky Cauldron before walking out into Muggle London. They walked a few blocks before coming to the resturant they were eating at. It was an expensive resturant where people who had money could go.

They walked in and was greeted at the door. "Name please?" a young waiter asked as he looked over everyone in their group. His eyes landed on Shadow and looked her up and down.

Shadow seen the waiter checking her out so she moved closer to Theo since she still had his arm.

Theo seen that and put his arm around her waist before pulling her closer to him. He glared at the waiter before turning to Shadow to start talking.

"Malfoy." Lucius said to the waiter wanting to get the attention off of Shadow.

The waiter turned back to Lucius before looking down the paper in front of him. "You have a private room for 6. If you would follow me I'll show you where you are eating."


	7. NOT CHAPTER

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a loooong time but I the chapters that I did have were deleted when I got a Virus on my computer and lost it.

I'm going to start updating this soon hopefully and when I do I'm going to need some ideas also. Or I might put it up for Adoption. I'm not sure yet.

Thanks,

Shadow M Lupin.


End file.
